Change
by InfinityOfOurSums
Summary: I'm Jade. But I wasn't always Jade. I used to be Jadelyn. Until Jadelyn got destroyed, and walked all over./Or, how Jade grew up, and how something as simple as a divorce can change more than one person forever. Bade later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my shot at trying a story. I think I've read up enough to write something decent, and any ideas you might want to see after reading, tell me and ill be glad to try to incorporate them!**

_I'm Jade. But I wasn't always Jade. I used to be Jadelyn. Until Jadelyn got destroyed, and walked all over._

I used to like my father. In fact, I loved him. His blue eyes like the calm waters of the ocean. He'd read to me before bed, cuddle me, and tell me he'd always be there.

Then things changed.

Usually, my mother settled into the background. Blending in with her pale skin, black eyes, and wildly curled hair. Nothing like my father. Bright blue eyes, straight auburn hair, and a deep tan. I like to think I take after him. I almost remember my mother as beautiful. But I rethink that.

At the time, my six year old mind didn't really think anything of a tall man with deep eyes visiting my mother when my father had been at work, or away. I thought that it wasn't possible for a mommy to love anybody but the daddy she was paired with. Like a mommy loving a different man wasn't possible. My mother told me the tall man, who's name I'd come to known as Randy, was a secret. I took it as a game, and she promised me candy and toys if I played along.

Randy visited, he left, and I got candy. This continued for months.

Until I saw something I wasn't supposed to.

"Mommy?" I dropped my purple book bag onto the hard floor of the living room.

My mother snapped her head up. She was curled in Randy's lap on the couch, they were kissing. Her eyes were wide for a moment, and she opened her mouth to speak, but made no sound. Randy glared at me like I was some kind of plague.

"What…mommy! You're not-why are you giving Randy a daddy kiss?" I yelled, my eyes darting between their faces.

My mother starred, and after a long while she snapped at me, "J-Jadelyn…g-go to your room!"

I stayed glued to the spot. Randy's hands were tangled in my mother's hair, "NO!" I shrieked, both refusing and heavily disapproving. "Why's he doing that!" Tears poured from my eyes. I was terribly confused. Randy's hands in her hair. That was daddy's place. I was about to let out an angry yell, but I was beat to it.

"What's going on!" My father's voice boomed behind me, followed by the slamming of our heavy front door. He'd picked me up early from school. He wanted to surprise my mother and me to a day of fun for my seventh birthday.

I looked at his face. His ocean blue eyes had frozen to ice. His face was twisted up into a way I'd never seen it before. Something scary. Something unfamiliar. I later found out it was something called rage. Something I'd experience a lot throughout the rest of my life. His heavy feet thudded against the ground, echoing throughout the large house. I flinched.

"I said, what's going on!" He screamed, his voice shaking this place called home. My mother had tears racing down her face.

"Please James! It's not what you think-"My mother started, quickly standing, pulling Randy up.

"How could you." His voice was a whisper, with a red face, and his fists clenched up into balls of white, he shouted once more, "HOW COULD YOU!" taking several large strides forward until he's ripped Randy and my mother apart, from where they stood. He pushed her into the couch, and slammed his fists at Randy, bringing them both to the ground with a heavy _thud._ He kept throwing his fists until crimson colored the wooden floors.

I had run upstairs, tears flooding my face, and scrambled under my bed. My small body had become exhausted fairly quickly, pulling me into a dull sleep. For once I dreamt of nothing. I always dreamt. Every night. I guess that's why when I wake, I think of my memories as nothing but a nightmare. I had climbed out from under my bed, eager to open gifts and blow out seven candles on a chocolate cake. The sky was black outside, and my hallways were still dark. I had always feared my house at night. Even as I grew into a teenager. So, I did what any little kid would do. I climbed back into bed and tucked my blanket under my chin.

The next time my eyes opened the sun was shining through my windows. I climbed down from my tall bed, and raced down the stairs, stopping at the very last step, my mother was standing in the kitchen, peering out the window, her back to me. I traced the long curtain of cascading curls flowing down her back with my eyes while I walked up to her. She wore her hair up often. I hugged her from behind.

"Happy birthday Jade…" She peered down at me and I cringed a little. Her eyed were red and puffy, dark marks under her eyes. It scared me. She had never looked like that. Not even when my grandmother died.

"Where's daddy?" Her trembling fingers smoothed down my light brown hair. My voice was shaky, thinking; maybe last night wasn't a dream.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"…Well…when's he coming back?" She looked away from me, starring at the cobalt that made up the sky. She always told me my eyes were such a light blue that even the sky envied me.

"Never."

**So this was more of what I'd call an "intro" chapter to start us off. Jade's personality changes in the next couple chapters, when her innocent childhood is ripped away. Next chapter will most likely be longer, and should be coming up pretty soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Yup. Hope you like it. I have no life, so I spent all my sleeping time thinking this up.**

My mother blocked me out for days.

It really hurt.

My heart was breaking, because I often thought;_ What if she never says she loves me again…?_ I never saw my father, but as time passed, more of his things disappeared.

And more of Randy's things started showing up.

Including his daughter Bailey.

I hated her

"I'm prettier than you!" Was the first thing that flew from her mouth filled with crooked teeth as soon as she met me.

She was ten, standing a head or so taller than me. I had just shrugged and looked down at my sneakers. Randy, apparently, was the owner of some business. I never cared enough to find out, hell, I don't even know his middle name now that I think about it. My father had been a lawyer, having my mother and me living in the lap of luxury. I guess my mom didn't want to lose our home, or Randy.

Because she announced they were getting married.

Bailey was ecstatic. I wasn't. I had unwillingly learned that Bailey and Randy had left Randy's ex wife. They didn't like her. I felt bad for her. Because I bet she felt so much like me. Alone.

Then that brought up divorce. My parents had been married, but Bailey wanted to just make things that much more horrible for me. I wondered why she hated me so much. One time, my dad told me bullies picked on people who they wanted to be. But Bailey didn't want to be me. She made it clear everyday; pointing out things she thought made her better.

We were sitting alone in the living room, I was reading a book, and she was watching Teen Nick. Typically, she called me a nerd. When I didn't respond, having gotten used to it, her mud covered eyes flicked over to me. My teal ones happened to glance in her direction at the same time.

"Your parents are gettin' a divorce!" She painted some nail polish sloppily onto one of her nails. If that's what you'd call them. She chewed them so often that there was hardly anything there at all.

"I know…but what's it?" I tossed my book onto the empty side of the couch, and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Well, when two people get married and then they find out they actually hate each other, they get a divorce."

"My mommy and daddy hate each other?" My heart stung.

"Yup"

And shattered.

I cried a lot that night. But it wouldn't be the first time. Or the last. It was too much. The days just proved to get harder. I felt like I was in a house full of strangers. Which I practically _was._ My mom always found somewhere to go, leaving me home alone with Bailey. She did her usual torment of comments. _Why are you so white!_ and _You should be so jealous. I can tan and you CAN'T!_

"Hey Jadelyn?" She asked an edge to her voice.

"Huh?" I was so unsuspecting.

"Blue eyes are a mutation. Didja knooooow?" A smirk bloomed across her lips, "Mutant!" She pushed me, and I grimaced, her breath always smelled gross. I told her once, and it ended with her slapping me. My mother, or course, believed her, but I smiled when she sent both of us to our rooms. However, I still felt a stinging feeling in me.

Alone.

So I did what I could. I curled up into a ball and sat on my bed, and sang. Sang what I felt. Sang what I wanted to feel.

First, the songs were made up of quiet, gentle noises, mostly consisting of hums. But by the time I turned nine, I'd belt out, crying out words coming off the top of my head. The words flowed into perfect songs. Whenever I'm asked how I became such a good singer and song writer, I just tell people I've had a ton of practice. And it was true, I got to practice everyday.

By the time I was ten a passion filled me. My mother ignored me. I wanted her attention so badly. I tried out for every play going on at my school, and I got the lead every single time. But nothing. My mom missed three to see Bailey's soccer games. _How could you_. I asked her, in my father's hushed tone. Bailey wasn't her blood. Bailey wasn't her flesh. Bailey was NOT her daughter. I was sick of seeing her hug Bailey. I was sick of seeing her kiss Randy.

I cried again, but as I drowned in my tears I told myself this was the last time. I would not be reduced again. I would not be ignored. If I couldn't get my mothers attention from being the perfect daughter I'd known she wanted, I'd have to be somebody else. _No_ I thought_ Not somebody else._ The real me. The real Jadelyn tugging to get out. Jadelyn. Jadelyn. No. That name suddenly sickens me. Jade.

The next morning, Bailey, 13, at this point, clad in her pink pajamas stops me on my way to the bathroom.

"Hey _James._" She sneers; she'd been calling me boy's names that started with J, saying I look liked a long haired boy with big eyes. I didn't let it bother me. I knew I had these thick long eyelashes, and full pink lips, and I'd been told my bone structure was amazing…some of the many things Bailey completely lacked. But I was no model. Flat chest. No curves. I didn't deny those facts, I knew it was true. But that's not what got to me. _James. That was my father's name._

_Something in me snapped._


End file.
